behind the curtain
by Dimpled
Summary: what did glinda do while dorothy was gone?
1. Chapter 1

**_if you're reading this, you are awesome! (I'm not a very good writer, but thanks for trying this out!) i always look up to noble people like you. yes, I'm sucking up. please write a review. *holds out plate of cookies* please? I'm 13...I'm smaller than you are...  
_**

Chapter one

Glinda waved off to Dorothy Gale as she saw Munchkin Land disappear from her inside her bubble. it was nice to know that the morning was going well. well, except for one thing. Poor Elphaba. (**_okay this will be a little based on Wicked)_** Angry all of the time. You couldn't blame her, really. She had so much to handle. Glinda reappeared in her castle. she decided to change into a shorter and more comfortable dress. searching through her things, she suddenly stopped as the doorbell ring.

Glinda closed her eyes. "No..."

there was only one person in Oz that both knew where her castle was and got on her nerves other than the bad witch.

Glinda quickly changed and went downstairs. the visitor wouldn't leave until Glinda opened the door.

Glinda forced a smile and opened the door.

"Glinda!" a woman stood in the doorway. a mole was under her left eye, and her blonde hair was piled on her head like a wasp's nest. a boa was wrapped around her shoulders, and between her two fingers was a cigarette.

"My darling! how have you been?"

"Hello, mother." Glinda said. she sounded like a robot, forced and dull. Sasha **_(_****_okay i think her mom had a name in the Wicked books, but i'm not allowed to read them so...help me out?)_**(her mother) smiled.

the mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight.

"Glinda...!" Sasha gasped, leaning back and observing Glinda.

"You look...hideous!"

"Thanks, mom!" Glinda said smiling. "I think you...wait." Glinda frowned. "what?"

"_HIDEOUS. _you look awful! and is that..." Sasha bent down. "A RIP?"

Sasha's eyebrows knitted in concern.

"You're so sloppy. sometimes, I wish you weren't born. I bet you even disappoint your father...may he rest in peace."

Glinda choked back tears, but they started to fall.

"Oh, don't cry darling. that's not ladylike." Sasha swept past her and went into the house.

Glinda went out and stood on the balcony. in a few moments, she would be expected to be a lady. Sweet Oz, she hated it.

**_yeah i'm not gonna lie. that was HORRIBLE. someone help me. other wicked writers, please? Melina 2? Hollybush? Happy Fae? ANYONE?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to ComingAndGoingByBubble for the info…to anyone else who has read this, Sasha is now Larena. **** please review! Oh and this is Wicked/wizard of oz. ** **I had to do that. So…yeah. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Cream and sugar?" Glinda offered. Larena merely nodded.

"You know Glinda, I found one of your yearbooks the other day in one of the boxes in the attic…"

Glinda shut her eyes and begged God not to let her mom ask what she thought she would.

"I saw the most pecular picture…it was Elphaba."

_God of Oz, I offically hate you now. _ Glinda thought.

"Yes, what about her?" Glinda tried to act innocent, but on the inside her heart beat with guilt and…something else. Sadness. Her friend, her very best friend, the only one that mattered…would hate her forever after Glinda had let her go without her. Popularity was her one weakness.

"Well, what do you mean, _what about her?_" Larena gasped. "she's _green_, for mercy's hill! And it's funny, one of your friend's mothers said you two were best friends…?"

Glinda stopped in the middle of pouring tea. Oh, Elphaba. Would she still love me?

"…No," Glinda said, answering both her mother's question and her own. "no, that's silly."

"Just as I thought," Larena said, satisfied. "I told your friends mother! I said, 'My Glinda would never be friends with an _artichoke_'."

Before Glinda knew what she was doing, she slammed the teapot down.

"Glinda Upland!" Larena jumped.

"I'm going to ask you to leave, mother." Glinda was so angry. It took the whole 99% of her happy blondeness and her 1% of smarts to say in a forced calm, "Get. Out."

Larena said something mean, but Glinda couldn't hear her. All she could hear was Elphaba saying, "_I wanted something to remember her by…and all I had left were those shoes…"_

Such anger and dissapointment in Elphaba's voice, even when played back in Glinda's head. She guided her mother out of her house.

"Thank goodness!" she puffed. She felt satisfaction when she locked the door. Going up to her study, she looked in the mirror hanging off the wall.

"I am Glinda Upland," she said proudly. "Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands…and I need to take a sorcery seminar!"

she flipped open the yearbook to Elphaba's name.

ELPHABA T.

31245 MUNCHKIN LAND RD.

Glinda took out her wand and expanded a tiny pink bubble until it filled the room.

"Take me to Elphaba's house!" Glinda said, and was carried up through the window.

**Okay, that was short. Sorry, I'm clueless what to write. Any suggestions? Oh and when I enterd Elphaba's name in, it said T at the end. Is that her last name? if so, what is it? Help me…? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Im going on vacation! So…here are some chapters to keep you satisfied! **

**Disclaimed: okay, why would I be writing a fan fiction if I owned it! If I owned Wicked, I'd be making it a movie. Hurry up, Steven! The only thing I own is Fiyero. Just kidding, anyways, read, review, enjoy, and whatever. **

**Chapter three**

**G**linda arrived at Elphaba's house to see talking animals (**weren't they called Animals in the book? I did some research.) ** removing furniture.

"Clear out of here, blondie. The whole family's dead," said a passing sheep carrying a lamp.

"Wait! You can't just take the Thropp family's stuff!" Glinda grabbed a Duck's arm.

"Morrible's orders." It shrugged, taking a photo album out of her hands.

"But it's illegal!" Glinda said. "you can't move out a person when they don't want it!"

"The family is dead!" said a hen. "shut up and get out of our way!"

"Where is this going!" Glinda demanded.

"To Madame Morrible's suite in the Emerald City." Said a dog.

Glinda felt as if she would burst from anger. That's when she saw her.

Sitting on a tree branch staring at her. Smiling slightly. Then taking off on her broom.

Glinda formed another bubble and went after her.

She couldn't concentrate on her bubble staying full, so she fell as it popped.

She had a hard landing.

"Hello, Galinda."

Glinda looked up at her old name, the name she'd so long ago had, the name she'd changed for a man who never loved her…

"Elphie?"

Glinda looked up at the green woman standing before her.

"Elphie! I thought you died!" Glinda ran up and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Tears leaked into her eyes. The familiar feeling off her slender green arms around her…the smell of Elphaba's skin, candy bars and woodshavings and a specail perfume. The skin she thought she'd never smell again. Her dress, her incredible black dress made with several fabrics…oh, her friend! Her friend was alive!

"Glinda, how could I not be alive?" Elphaba asked. "Because I knew you, I've been changed for good!"

they spent the next few moments getting Glinda get off the ground, and traveling to Glinda's house.

They took Glinda's bubble.

"I wish I apprciated this more," said Elphaba. "It's beautiful."

"We can't all come and go by bubble."

They both started to laugh.

"The stupidest fight in the history of the world."

"I know. So how's Fiyero?" Glinda asked.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"Ok. Well, we live in Kiamo Ko. "(**please tell me that's the name of the castle.) **

"And that's where we're going."

Glinda saw Elphaba's look. "Not for Fiyero." Glinda added quickly.

They both laughed and headed off.

**I still haven't gotten the hang of writing a good story yet. Anyone any suggestions?**

**P.S. long chapter coming soon, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fellow Ozians—let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejocify this story could subdue the wicked workings of You-Know-Who (as in voldemort…)**

**Whatever. Read, review, enjoy! **

**Chapter four**

They arrived at Kiamo Ko just as the sun peeked over. Elphaba had fallen asleep, and was curled up in the bubble. Glinda was tired to, but knew that running from the wizard and Madame Morrible…not to mention practically all of Oz was a lot bigger issue than flying a bubble all night, so she carried on. Going over a mountain, Glinda got the first look at where Elphaba lived.

Kiamo Ko looked as if it had been burnt. It was falling down in someplaces and vines held together walls and it's long slender towers seemed to droop. It was black everywhere, and dusty windows could be seen. Cobwebs were in bushes, and an old, unravling rope draped over several mossy rocks in the moat.

It was perfect. The perfect hideout for whatever came. Even Madame Morrible, who would go up, down, through, and around anything to make sure Elphaba was dead, wouldn't step a foot in these waters.

Chistery and a group of other monkeys screeched happily as Glinda landed.

"Sssh!" she hushed. She was happy to see the monkeys, but they should let Elphaba sleep. Who knew how many times she'd stayed up late?

Inadvertly, Elphaba woke and sat up.

"Good morning Chistery! Luna, you look lovely. Arnold, is your wing better?" she greeted each of the monkeys by name. Glinda was amazed at how much love Elphaba had for them, even though they gave up on Elphaba's attempts to teach them to speak.

**(I did research on Elphie's family…turns out she and fiyero had a son! Awwww! So this will be based off of Wizard of Oz, Wicked, and the book. And imagination, of course! Just a heads up for what's coming next. Oh yeah and I added a child!)**

"Mommy…!" Elphaba heard a screech from inside the house. She, Glinda and the monkeys hustled in.

"Mommy! Liir took my teddy bear!" a voice whined.

Glinda's jaw almost hit the ground. Two children? A boy, with wavy brown hair and blue eyes—Fiyero's eyes…came running in after a younger girl. He wasn't green. He was the same peachy color of Nessa, and he had Elphaba's smile. The girl—possibly six or seven—looked like Elphaba in every way. Green skin, long black hair, and brown eyes.

"You have…?" Glinda began, trailing off. She was still surprised. Elphaba didn't answer, she was too busy with the children.

"Liir, give Eldora back her bear."

"Mom, can I just say that since she's smaller than me, she should let me play with her toys now and then?" Liir said. He always thought he should be treated as an adult. Little did he know that ten year olds still had a long way to go.

"Can I just say, give her back the bear or you lose dessert?" Elphaba smirked.

"Fine, whatever. Dad won't play with me!" he added as he handed Eldora back her bear.

"There's a bat in my room again!" the little girl whined, sucking her thumb.

**(sorry. One more thing. When I read this in my head I pronounce Liir's name "Lir." Is that right? Or is it "Lire?")**

Elphaba rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, closing her eyes.

"Oz.." she mumbled. She looked up brightly. "Kids, this is your Aunty Glinda."

"This is your sister? I thought our Aunt was dead, mom."

Elphaba grimaced. "Well, yes. But you can call her your Aunt, because she's like my sister. Let's go find dad."

Eldora skipped up to Glinda and slipped her hand through hers.

"I'm six," she said proudly. She showed her five fingers.

"Add one more," said Glinda, loving Elphaba's children more each second.

Eldora held up a hand and her pinky.

"Good job," Glinda laughed.

"Liir, honestly," Elphaba said as they walked down the hall. "what's wrong?"

"Dad's always working, and you're always gone. More Animals come to our house to stay each day, and Eldora hates me. I'm homeschooled, and I have no friends!"

"There are several Animals here that have children! I know they'd love to be your friends!"

"I meant people. Real, Ozian people."

"Honey, they are talking animals. How much more real do you want them to be?"

Liir didn't respond. He went into his room.

Elphaba huffed. Even after running from the wizard, things were still hard.

**There will probably be two more chapters coming, if not one. I hope you liked this. Don't worry, Fiyero's in the next chapter, to all of you who want to read about him. So yeah. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Another chapter! You know the drill…**

**Read…**

**Enjoy…**

**Review for more….**

**Chapter five**

**T**hey found Fiyero outside, nailing plywood to the window.

"The monkeys are annyoing Mr. Felly." He explained.

"Daddy, play with us!" Eldora said, jumping up and down.

"Tell you what," Fiyero said. "after I'm done with this, I'll change and we can go for a hike up the mountain. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Eldora squealed.

"Glinda?" Fiyero said, looking up. "you're here." He was extrememley shocked.

"How did you find…"

"I have my ways," Glinda giggled. "nice to see you again. The children are dears."

"I'm six," Eldora repeated.

"I know. And your birthday is next week." Fiyero smiled at her.

"Do I pick out a cake?" Eldora seemed to be very happy with every conversation.

"Of course," Elphaba hugged her. She looked up at Fiyero. "Hurry. I want to hike before dinner."

Fiyero nodded and held up one last piece to the window.

"There. And.." he nailed the four corners in. "Done. Let me get changed and we'll go."

They went back inside the house.

_It's not that bad, actually._ Glinda thought as she looked at the living room. Blue wallpaper was posted. It had tiny pink rosebuds on it. Soft sofas were in the middle, directed at the TV. The kitchen was behind them, and a beautiful chandilier was in the middle of the ceiling,

"It's beautiful here." Glinda said.

"It's a working progress." Elphaba nodded.

"Is it just me, or did Fiyero not seem—"

"He'll be fine," Elphaba assured her worried friend. "he'll warm up. Hopefully soon. I'd hate to ruin that hike. It's so beautiful up there." She smiled. "your going to love it."

Fiyero knocked on Liir's door. "Hey, buddy."

He walked in and sat down on the bed. Liir was placing his Ozball cards in lines, according to favorites.

"Avan Gels, huh?" Fiyero said, pointing to a blue card with a picture of a tall, red-haired man getting ready to hit the ball.

"You know, we went to high school together. Top of the class." Fiyero laughed.

Liir just shrugged. "Cool."

"You know, your mom loves you." Fiyero said.

"Nobody has time for me." Liir blurted, feeling tears coming out.

"Hey, that's not true. We're just busy. But I've got time now." Fiyero said. "I'll play a little Oz ball with you during the hike."

Liir smiled. "You're on!"

They hiked up a a grassy mountain.

"Stay clear of the poppies." Elphaba warned.

Liir and Fiyero tossed a ball back and forth.

Eldora saw a frog and ran after it.

Elphaba and Glinda chatted.

"In the springtime, Fiyero and I used to some up here for picnics." Elphaba said.

"I can see why," said Glinda. "it's awesome."

It started to drizzle.

"It'll get harder in a minute." Said Elphaba. "Let's go."

They started walking back down when Elphaba noticed something.

"Where's Eldora?"

at that moment, they heard a scream.

They all darted back.

"ELDORA!" Elphaba yelled. "ELDORAA!"

"MOMMY!" they looked over the side of the mountain to see Elphaba's six year old daughter, eyes widened with horror, hanging from a limb above blue crystal waters swimming with alligators.

Fiyero started to climb down, taking Eldora's hand.

"Don't be scared." Fiyero said sternly. "I've got you."

A scorpion crawled on his arm and striked.

Yelling, Fiyero's grip loosened.

And Elphaba watched the whole scene, as if in slow motion, of her daughter, her precious six year old daughter, screaming in fear, of her husband, yelling in anguish, inadvertly losing his grip.

Then she watched as her daughter's hands slipped all the way from her husbands.

And her falling down below.


	6. Chapter 7

_**Hey! Im back from vacation! I went to a beach house in georgia and went to my grandmother's house…not as boring as it sounds. And then I went up in the mountains and saw several deer and some black bears. It was awesome!**_

_**Anyway, mom said I couldn't go online due to having to have "family bonding time" but whatever it was fun. But I'm glad I'm back with you!**_

_**Okay. Enough about me, let's see what elphie's going to do. Read, enjoy, review!**_

It took some time for Fiyero to calm Elphaba down. He knew that when she got mad, things could get pretty messy and literally out of control. He remembered the day when she caused everyone to dance uncontrollably. She ended up alone with him in a forest with a baby lion cub. Even though it sounds weird, it was the beginning of so many things.

"Just take deep breaths. Maybe she didn't die."

He'd said the wrong thing.

"maybe she didn't die? I can see her dead! I know things!" she snapped.

Glinda gingerly touched Elphaba's arm, as though she was afraid her best friend would hurt her.

She didn't. Elphaba stood there, a grown woman, bursting into tears.

Her eyes met Fiyero's.

"We have to." She said through tears. Her bottom lip shook.

She brought out the grimmerie, muttering odd words. She waved her hand in front of her husband and her son.

"What did you do?" Glinda asked worridley.

"I can't live remembering this day. I made them forget her."

"what about you?" Glinda wrung her hands. "are you going to—"

she watched as her friend waved her hand in front of her own face.

"Eldora?" Glinda quizzed Elphaba.

"Who?" her friend asked blankly.

Glinda just nodded, fighting back tears with all it took her.

"I think it's time for me to go." Glinda said. She waved her wand and drew a bubble around her. When she was finally in the air, she burst into tears.

She rode, day and night, resting on mountains and getting quadlings and munchkins and other people of Oz to open their houses to her.

As she rode the next day, she didn't know what she felt until much later—she was angry.

Those stupid poppies, so beautiful and alluring. She waved her wand and there was snow.

Too late did she figure out that it helped dorothy wake up and head towards the Emerald City. But she knew Elphaba would strike soon. Wouldn't let her get very far. She waved her wand again and made it stop.

Glinda suddenley got an idea. Landing herself and popping the bubble, she snuck into the emerald city after dorothy and ran into the wizard's room.

"Sir?" she called.

"OH, you must be Elphaba's friend!" she heard a voice behind her.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you something." Glinda knew she was different. Last time she was there, she'd been shy and sweet. this time she stared right into his eyes and spoke firmly.

"Ask away, then, my dear, ask away!"

"I know you can't preform magic. A group is coming to you to ask you to give them hearts and a home and other things that you can't give them."

"Oh." The wizard said sadly,

"so I was thinking. Maybe you could tell them that if they give you something in return, then you'll answer their prayers."

"and…what would that be?" the wizard asked, sounding pretty sly.

"Get Elphaba's broom."


	7. Chapter 8

_**Hola! Thanks for the beautiful reviews I thought this story was bad. so yeah. OH and in this story, fiyero and the scarecrow are different people. If I said earlier that elphaba changed him from a scarecrow to a human (don't remember) it never happened, k?**_

_**Disclaimed again. But I really wished I owned it.**_

Glinda watched him intently as he looked at the ground.

"My dear child!" he finally exclaimed, looking up joyfully. He grabbed her hands and shook them violently.

Glinda pulled away. "I'm doing this for a good cause."

"Which would be what?"

"She's—"

_she's gone too far, been to mad. She needs a break from the grimmerie and her broom. She'll be so much happier. And her family would be too. This is a good cause…_

"nevermind. Just…keep it in mind."

She stared at the ground again.

"Sir!" a voice echoed through the walls. Glinda ran and hid behind the wizard's curtain.

"There are people here that want to see you." A short, stocky ozian with a twisted orange beard waddled into the throne room. Glinda reconized him from behind the curtain (_**sound familiar?**_) as the ozian who gave out the green glasses to visitors.

"It's a lion, a scarecrow, a girl, and a tin man, and a tiny dog."

"Send them in." the wizard said.

He tiny man nodded and scurried back outside. Thw wizard joined Glinda behind the curtain.

"Please keep quiet, m'dear."

Glinda nodded, though she wasn't too happy with his choice.

Glinda watched as Dorothy and her companions came into the throne room and looked past them at the big head.

"I am Oz, the great and terrible!" the wizard boomed.

"I am Dorothy Gale, the s-small and weak." The girl replied. "and I'd like a home and the tin man w—"

"Oz knows why you are here!" the wizard bellowed. "I will answer your requests on one condition!"

"Yes sir?" Dorothy asked.

"Bring me the broom of Elph—"

Glinda nudged him hard in the ribs. _Don't say her name!_

"Bring me the broom of the wicked witch of the west." The wizard corrected himself.

"But we'd have to kill her to do that!" the tin man stuttered.

"That is my final answer!" the wizard boomed.

The team left, looking very dissapointed.

Glinda left the curtain and created a bubble.

"Wait!" the wizard called. "what do I do if they succeed?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll find what they need. Just…stall until I get back."

And she took of, feeling more wicked than she'd ever been.

_**I'm so super sorry for that extremeley short chapter. Oh yeah and to ComingAndGoingByBubble…you were in my dream last night. Though I don't know what you look like, you had brown short hair and purple glasses and got my siblings and I in trouble for making root beer floats in the middle of the night, I know it's weird, but yeah. I'll update soon! **_


	8. Chapter 9

_**We have reached the end of this story! I was thinking of writing a sequel of this…what Glinda does after Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz for good. Let me know if that's what you want! So…here we go!**_

Glinda managed to get a heart full of sawdust for the tinman and a medal for the lion and a diploma for the scarecrow, but what to do for dorothy? She paced her room in her castle, having thought about it all morning. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a cardboard box. Opening it, she found a note.

GLINDA,

YOUR OUTBURST LAST TIME WE MET WAS UNCALLED FOR. I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU. I SIMPLY MADE A STATEMENT ON HOW YOUR CLASSMATE LOOKED. IT WAS NOTHING RUDE. I DELIVERED YOUR OLD CLOTHES TO YOU BY MAIL AND I EXPECT A THANK YOU LETTER IN RETURN. MY NEXT VISIT WILL BE NEXT WEEK.

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

YOUR DARLING MOTHER,

LARENA

Glinda burst out laughing, though she was very mad. Her mother was the farthest thing from darling! Glinda scribbled "thank you" on the box, and opened it. Inside were her baby clothes, halloween outfits, Ozday outfits, tutus, leotards, and other clothing. She found a hankerchief at the very bottom. It brought back memories of when she used to play with her cousins in her house, making parachutes out of them using string and attaching a paper clip to them, sending them down in between the several flights of stairs.

Parachute. Hot air balloon. Dorothy!

Glinda took sciccors out of her desk and cut up her outfits, sewing them all together. She took metal from the basement and formed a circle, so that fire could go through it. She went around town, finding a lare basket. When it was done, Glinda was relieved. Dorothy could go home.

She stuffed the ballon and the metal parts into the basket, and flew herself to the Emerald City. When she arrived, she nearly dropped her basket.

She was dead.

They were cheering that Elphaba was dead? It seemed all over the news…how could she not see it before?

She ran into the wizard's room, ingoring the many shouts of the City Guards.

"Is it true?" she weeped. "Elphie's dead?"

"Now, now, my sweet!" the wizard wrapped her arms around her in an awkward hug. "everybody dies, don't they?"

Glinda pulled away. "Take your stupid things!" she cried. Her hot tears stung her eyes. "I don't want to look at them anymore!"

She thought back to what the tin man had said. _We'd have to kill her. _But Glinda had thought that Elphie would come up with a way…she'd always come up with a way…

Once again, she heard the travelers come in and place Elphaba's broom on the ground. Glinda couldn't bear to watch anymore. She snuck out a nearby window and went back to her castle.

She lay down on her bed, head buried into her pillow.

She knew what was coming.

In a few minutes, she'd have to regroup and go to dorothy so she could get home. Then she would take the shoes and lay them over where ever Elphaba had died.

Then she sat up and got tissues, for after she'd cried properly.


	9. Author's note

I'm extremely sorry for ending this story with a sad ending. If there's any kind of Glinda we don't like, it would be a sad Glinda, right? So let me know if you want that sequel. Otherwise, enjoy a good tragedy.

Elphie

Love you all!


End file.
